That Precious Feeling
by BleedingWolf
Summary: Sakura's love for Syaoran has grown through years. But what happens when you find an obstacle for love? Sakura goes to Hong Kong this time to meet Syaoran, but she'll have to face a rival for getting his love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCSakura.  
  
A. N. Hello, this is my first fic. I'm so happy ^_^. Please R+R. I hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were now in age to go to college. They have passed high- school with good grades and gotten scholarships for going to a good university. They chose Hong Kong University, not only for the academic level it offered, but also to see Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fujitaka, Touya and Sonomi went to see their precious girls off to the airport. Touya had insisted to go with Sakura only to establish her and Tomoyo down in their residence, but Fujitaka had denied such privilege. He had to obey his father.  
  
"Goodbye, monster. Behave well and stay away from that little brat, ok?" Touya teased.  
  
"Remember that seeing Syaoran is one of the reasons I'm going to Hong Kong," answered Sakura rudely. "Goodbye, father, I hope to see you soon."  
  
"The flight with destination to Hong Kong will depart soon. Please arrange your tickets and passport."  
  
"We see you have to go," said Sonomi to the girls. "Promise that you'll write, ok?"  
  
"I promise," answered Tomoyo. Sonomi started crying. "Don't worry, mom, we'll be alright."  
  
"Passengers from the flight 3423, with destination to Hong Kong, present at the gate 23. Thank You."  
  
"Well, we have to go, see you soon!" shouted Sakura and Tomoyo as they ran away from them. "Good Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura boarded their plane as fast as they could to find their places. They didn't spend to much time searching for them, because a very nice hostess showed them where they had to seat.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo, I'm so glad." Sakura told her best friend once they were seated. "I'll see Syaoran again!"  
  
"And he'll be glad to see you too," she answered, with a big smile on her face. Sakura smiled also, her face was full of joy. "I like very much when you're so happy, Sakura!" said Tomoyo after a while, with stars on her eyes. Sakura sweatdropped, as always.  
  
"Dear Passengers, we're taking off soon. Please fasten your seat belts and put the back part of your seat upright."  
  
Sakura was fastening her seat belt calmly, when suddenly the plane started taking off.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I only want to tell you that. that. I li-like you!" Syaoran told Sakura sincerely, and a moment after he was gone.  
  
Sakura, in shock, saw Syaoran run away.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Are you ok, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo when she noticed that Sakura was half- dreaming.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm ok," mumbled Sakura, with a melancholic expression in her voice.  
  
"You were thinking about Syaoran, right?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Yes, I was thinking of him."  
  
"Why are you so sad, aren't you happy anymore."  
  
"It's not that." Sakura said quietly. She was confused, very confused. "Do you think that he remembers me?"  
  
"Of course," exclaimed Tomoyo. " Why wouldn't he remember you?"  
  
"I don't know, Tomoyo," Sakura replied. "But suddenly I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of First Chapter.  
  
A. N. this chapter is very short 'cause it's like an introduction to the fic. I promise future chapters to be longer. Oh, and also, there are some grammatical and spelling mistakes, (I hope not as much as I think =). R+R. Fires accepted. See you soon. Tell me if you like it. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.  
  
That Precious Feeling Chapter II  
  
Both stayed quiet for a moment. Sakura had a whirlwind of thoughts on her mind. Finally, Tomoyo spoke to her friend. "Don't you remember that he was in love with you?" Sakura nodded some moments later. "Then, what's the matter? This isn't the kind of love you can forget." Sakura's mind started settling down with those words. Why was she so happy for seeing Syaoran? He hadn't even called or write once since he went back to Hong Kong. But her heart pumped faster every time she thought of him. "Now, try to calm down and enjoy the flight, my dear Sakura."  
  
"You're right. I'll try to enjoy the flight, " a big smile crossed her face.  
  
"That's what I like to see!" And with a quick movement she took out from her purse a new video camera. "I can have better shots when you're happy!" Sakura sweatdropped, she felt annoyed every time she did that.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes, trying to sleep, but something began to move inside her backpack. She grabbed and open it. A yellow teddy-bear-like animal got out quickly. "Kero!" whispered Sakura. "Stay there, it's dangerous to go out now."  
  
"Sorry, but I was suffocating down there!" shouted Kero. Sakura got mad for the lack of obedience. "Shut up, or I wont give you dessert." Sakura put a hand on his mouth, but the Guardian bitted her finger. "KERO!!!!!!!!!" cried Sakura. All the passengers that were near turn to look at them. Kero went back to it's teddy-bear pose, until everybody turned away again. "Don't you ever try to do that again. Never. Do you understand?"  
  
"NO!" Kero answered. "I don't."  
  
"Stop fighting both of you," scolded Tomoyo. "Kero, Sakura's right, it's dangerous to get out like that in front of all this people. So stay in there, I know you're strong enough to do it. And also, if you do it, I'll give you a special dessert."  
  
"Kawaii!" said Kero as he submerged on the backpack.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo, you're the only one that can control him."  
  
"You're welcome, my dear Sakura, it's always a pleasure helping you," she said. "Oh, I'm so hungry."  
  
"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "I wonder when are the hostesses going to bring us our breakfast."  
  
"I think we'll have to wait a little bit more." But Sakura didn't want to wait more, so she stood up and went with a hostess to ask her for food. The only thing she got was a pack of rancid peanuts, that had expired a month ago. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll survive."  
  
Sakura stared to the window, watching the clouds pass bye. What a wonderful sight. I wish Syaoran could be here for enjoying this wonderful sight with me. "Whoa!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"What happens?" questioned the black-haired girl.  
  
Sakura began crying. "Why?" Why is this happening to me?"  
  
"Why are you crying, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, but there was no response. I wonder why is she crying.  
  
Sakura sank her face in her friend's shoulder, crying even more. "Is it worth suffering for him like this?"  
  
"Love is not a suffering. Well, not always. But it is, indeed, the most delicious pain the human being know."  
  
"Are you ok, Miss?" an unknown voice asked. Sakura turned and saw a stewardess with a cup of coffee on her hand; she cleaned her eyes and answered. "Yes, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, would you like a cup of coffee?" offered the stewardess.  
  
"Yes, please, that would be nice," Sakura cleaned her eyes with her hands and received the cup of coffee from the flight attendant. She drank her coffee quickly, but the caffeine couldn't stop her from falling asleep.  
  
  
  
A.N. Sorry if this chapter is so boring (I know it is), but wait, this is the beginning. Keep reading. R+R. 


End file.
